The Repayment
'The Repayment' is the third episode of 'Lego App Man'. It was released on Tuesday the 21st of June 2016. The episode was written and directed by William Osborne and starred Rafael Figueroa, Jay Silver and Brick Block Animations and featured special guest Chris Boyer as Dennis Daniels. Synopsis When a gunman fails to assassinate John Herman, App Man endeavours to track him down, ultimately discovering his motivation. Plot Adam Monk goes to work as normal, when he is immediately sent to John Herman's office for being late. John Herman decides that he can't take it any longer and is just about to fire him, when Adam happens to glance at the window to his right, where a gunman is about to murder Herman from across the road. He quickly jumps on top of him, shielding him from the approaching bullets. They quickly run out of the office, where John Herman is now safe, whilst Adam jumps out of the window, and becomes App Man. He flies towards the gunman across the road, and starts to chase him, as he tries to flee. The mysterious assassin runs down some steps and out in the open, where he gets in his car, attempting to escape App Man. But Adam jumps on top of the moving car, and holds on tight as the car drives off. The gunman then turns the car, as he reaches a corner, which causes App Man to lose his grip and fall off the car. The fall knocks him out for a couple of minutes, losing sight of the assassin. Not knowing what else to do, Adam goes back to work. For saving his life, John Herman tells Adam he can keep his job. Amy Swanson, a news anchor of C&N News, starts to interview Adam, as he explains how he saved John Herman from the gunman. Adam develops a crush on Amy and asks her out, just before she leaves the building. She accepts, and they then arrange to have a date at a local pizzaria. After coming back from work, Adam tells Andrew about the assassin. Andrew identifies the criminal on a deep-web, private database run by the Glitchers, used for archiving information about their enemies. The assassin's name is Dennis Daniels, a vigilante, who was the son of the former vice-president of Herman Inc. Andrew explains that the Glitchers were assigned to kill Dennis Daniels' father, and ever since then, Dennis has been on the Glitchers' wanted list. In the scene that follows, it is revealed that John Herman is an ally of the Glitchers, as he contacts Bufferman on the phone. A couple of weeks before, John Herman had assigned them to kill Dennis Daniels, but seeing as he is still on the loose, he becomes impatient with them, and warns Bufferman to get to work. Bufferman, mostly concerned about finding App Man, tells the Glitchers to put closer attention on finding and eliminating the assassin. Meanwhile, as everybody is leaving work, one of the employees of Herman Inc. is about to get in his car, when he is knocked on the head with a baseball bat, by Dennis Daniels. Unconscious, Dennis drags him to the trunk of his car and drives to Jonny's Pizzaria, to have dinner. A few minutes later, Adam also shows up there, dressed up for his date with Amy. When he finds the assassin there, he immediately recognizes him and starts to confront him. Dennis tries to make a run for it, but Adam catches up with him, just outside the pizzaria. Adam puts on his costume and starts to fight him, but Dennis gives him a massive blow to the chest, sending him down a hole, boarded up by a small fence, leading down to the sewer. Adam becomes unconscious. When he finally wakes up, he swims towards a ladder, which brings him back outside. He finds himself about half a mile from the pizzaria, and is now late at night. Clearly missing his date, Adam goes back to the hotel, where he tells Andrew what happened. That morning, in an apartment near the center of Blockam city, the man Dennis knocked out the previous evening is now tied to a chair. It's revealed that because they resemble each other a lot, that Dennis needs him out of the way, while he takes his identity. He shaves his long hair to match that of the captive employee, and plans to access Herman Tower, disguised as him. Once he's in the building, he'll find his first opportunity to murder John Herman. He leaves the captive in the building, tied to the chair. Glancing towards a plate on a table, the man sees a cutlery knife, which Dennis used when he had toast. He slowly pushes the chair towards the table, reaches the knife and cuts the rope with it. He then grabs a telephone and calls the police. Dennis Daniels arrives at Herman Tower, and fools security into believing he is who he claims to be. It's at that moment when Adam arrives. He pauses, as he recognizes one of the cars in the parking lot, as being Dennis'. He runs into the entrance of the building, but can't find Dennis. Adam quickly activates his jet pack, and looks through the windows of the tower, hoping to find him. Dennis then tells John Herman that he wants to talk to him in his office. They go to John Herman's office, where Dennis chloroforms him, before injecting him with a high dose of insulin. It is then, that Adam, on his jet pack, spots him from the window outside. Smashing through the window, Adam starts chasing the assassin upstairs, to the top of the tower. Without anywhere to escape from him, Dennis surrenders. He begs Adam to listen to what he has to say for himself. It is then that he tells him about his father. As mentioned earlier, his father was once the vice president of Herman Inc. One day, he discovered some revealing secrets about John Herman that would destroy his reputation and even send him to prison. He had been avoiding tax, money laundering, and worst of all, donating money to the Glitchers. Dennis's father was prepared to expose John Herman, but rather than let his secrets be discovered, Herman assigned the Glitchers to have him killed. And so, Dennis wanted to avenge his father, by killing John Herman. Before Adam can utter a word, a Glitcher kills Dennis and is about to kill him as well, but at that moment, the police arrive. Adam flees, as the Glitcher surrenders. Hearing that he surrendered to the police, Bufferman eliminates the Glitcher on the spot, by activating a bomb, which is attached to all the Glitchers, to stop them from disobeying him. The episode ends with Adam, contemplating, while starring at the skyline. He thinks about the mistake he made, by defending the very enemy he fights against. How, after all these years, working for Herman Inc., he has served the Glitchers without even knowing it. After thinking it through in his head, he finds comfort in knowing that by discovering his mistakes, he now knows the truth. Behind the scenes Due to internet problems, App Man Episode 3 was delayed by a day. It wasn't released until the 21st of June. The upload speed of William Osborne's internet connection was incredibly low, and it was going to take around 24 hours to upload the 9 minute video. So, to make it easier, the video was cut into small segments, and then merged into one file. Merging all the files together over time caused some issues with the video quality, leaving the finished product less polished than the previous two episodes. Production on Episode 4 was postponed, due to the release of William Osborne's Lennard's Dreams, an entry for Bricksinmotion's Sight & Sound Contest, which took place in the summer of 2016. Episode 4 remained in production with a couple of set backs until it's release on April the 14th, 2017. Ratings Episode 3: The Repayment received positive reviews. Bricksinmotion.com gave it a rating of 4.1/5, based on 7 voters. Rafael Figueroa, the voice of App Man, gave it a 5/5, saying it was the best episode of the series so far.Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes